Fishing rods have been proposed that incorporate a variety of illuminating devices in order to make a fishing rod more visible to the fisherman or to illuminate the area immediately around the fisherman. Typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,508; 5,182,873; 5,276,990 and 5,347,741.